


Dancing in the moonlight

by Looopy_Lupin



Series: Oh Merlin, I’m so gay {wolfstar one shots} [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Smoking, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looopy_Lupin/pseuds/Looopy_Lupin
Summary: Marauders era one shotWolfstar with background Jily (and Dorlene if you squint)Fluffy winter/Yule ball scene
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Oh Merlin, I’m so gay {wolfstar one shots} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190357
Kudos: 21





	Dancing in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please tell me how to get italics to work on here cuz I’m new to posting on ao3 and need help ✌️
> 
> Hope you like it x

"You know I really thought she'd say yes this time." Huffed a very disappointed James Potter. 

"Well maybe you shouldn't have sprung it on her before Dumbledore had even finished his speech." Retorted Remus, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smirk. 

"Well, I thought that with the news of the winter ball, she might've changed her mind about me."

"Given that it was five minutes after she had already turned you down for Hogsmead weekend, I'd say that was quite unlikely."

"Oh shut up, you want a date too." James grunted in response. 

" Do you think Mary will agree to go with me?" Chimed in Peter before Remus could respond. 

The four boys continued this conversation all the way back to the common room- then to the dorm- and pretty much every day on the weeks leading to the ball. 

*** 

"Ok, so we have three days left and none of us have dates yet." Sirius stated as he paced the dorm room, trying to come up with a plan to cheer up his friends. James was lying on his bed, tossing up his wand and catching it again while Peter sat at the foot of his bed, anxiously tapping his foot on the floor, waiting for Sirius to come up with some great idea. Remus, however, seemed completely uninterested in the the task at hand and sat leaned up against his headboard reading a book.

"I thought that was made quite clear since it's all you've been talking about for the past half an hour" Remus groaned, clearly pissed off by the constant mentions of the upcoming ball and the disturbance to his peace. 

"I can't believe Mary said no to me. I even gave her my last chocolate frog for Merlin's sake!"

"Ow! Tell me about it." James piled on, putting his wand on his bedside table after it having poked him in the eye, "I really like Lily and I'm beginning to wonder if she'll ever say yes."

"Finally" Remus huffed; only loud enough for himself to hear.

"Cheer up prongsy-boy, you've still got two years to woo her, it has to work eventually"

"I dunno Padfoot. Getting rejected, too many times, does things to a mans heart. Maybe I'll just die alone, when I'm old and grey and living in a house full of cats."

Suddenly, Sirius stopped in his tracks and turned on his heel to face his best friend. "That's it! Oh you bloody genius!"

"What! What did I say?!"

"Firstly, I'm more of a dog person- and last time I checked, so are you. Secondly: alone!"

"Uurgh, don't remind me."

"I mean why don't we all go stag - pun intended. You know why don't we go as friends. Go as four single men. That way we can pick up the ladies left without a partner and as an added bonus, we won't have any distractions when it comes to spiking the punch- which we will of course be doing."

At that point Remus looked up from his book and raised an 'are you serious' eyebrow, to which Black simply pointed a finger at him and said: "no arguing!" And Lupin put his hands up in mock surrender. 

"Won't that be kinda... sad?" Peter questioned.

"Of course not!" Sirius exclaimed as he sat himself next to Peter and patted him on the back. "It'll be like we're party crashers only we actually got an invite. I'm sure plenty of girls won't have dates either and others will get fed up of theirs, all we need to do then is pick up the stragglers and voila!"

"You know what? I like it, I actually like it. Lily might be on her own and I can charm her with my charmingness." James commented, his eyes beginning to sparkle again as his mood picked up, "I do have one question though."

"Go ahead Prongs." Sirius replied, waving his hand in a gentleman-like gesture, as if he were taking a bow.

"Can I go as an actual stag? I think it will really liven the party." 

Peter let out a chuckle and a chirpy "no" but agreed to Sirius' plan.

"How about it moons?"

"Sure, why not? I mean not like I had any other plans and who knows, it might actually be fun." Remus replied finally beginning to engage in the conversation after Sirius suggested the plan. He would never tell anyone but he was secretly relieved to not need to find a date because there was only one person he was interested in – asking them, however, could possibly ruin his life. 

*** 

"Ready boys?" James announced and after receiving nods from the group, he opened the door to the great hall. 

The hall was magnificent. No one would've thought that only a few hours ago they had all been eating lunch in that same room. The perimeter of the hall was lined with tinsel of green and crimson. There were large Christmas trees in the four corners of the room decorated with baubles the size of quaffles, with fairies fluttering around them. The bewitched ceiling of the hall was a bright white and snowing down on the crowd (although stopping before it reached them), even though the sky outside was a miserable grey.

The marauders entered the great hall and gazed around in awe at the surroundings.

"Look there's Lily!" Was the last thing they heard James say before he ran over to a group of Gryffindor girls in their year. 

"Someone's gonna get a slap" Remus smirked.

The remaining three boys all watched as James approached the girls. Surprisingly, said boy became seemingly shy before he actually spoke. Even more surprisingly, the girls didn't shun him away and started having a genuinely friendly conversation.

"Well that was... unexpected."

"Aww. I'm proud of him! He's finally starting to mature." Sirius commented in a motherly fashion, his hand over his heart. 

"Right" Moony responded.

The two remaining boys made their way over to James and the girls – Sirius had 'gone to get a drink' which they all knew actually meant: 'spike the punch' – and joined in the conversation. Peter, obviously, joined James in his chat with Lily and Mary whilst Remus got talking to Marlene and Dorcas. 

"Hmph. Minnie is guarding the drinks so no chance of spicing things up a bit." Sirius said as he returned, frustration present in his tone.

"Why don't you just spike your own drinks then rather than everyone else's?" Remus asked to which Sirius just stuck his tongue out.

Remus couldn't help but smile at that. It seemed to work for Sirius too as his frown relaxed and he smiled back. The two stayed grinning at each other for a moment longer, just enjoying each other's happiness, before Mary abruptly grabbed Sirius' hand pulling him to the dance floor. 

"Woah, what's going on?" Sirius asked dazed and confused. 

"You mister, have no date for once so I thought I'd bring you to dance with me. You know, to keep you company." Mary giggled.

"Okay!" Sirius giddily replied, looking back at Remus grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. 

Remus felt his heart thumping in that moment as he watched the couple dance with each other. He noticed how effortless Sirius looked, twisting and turning, Mary's hand in his (Oh how he longed to be in her place.) He watched as Sirius' perfect, shiny, black hair bounced with every step and occasionally got tucked behind his ear by those long, pale fingers of his...

"Right, James is getting quite giddy now, better drain some of that energy before he does something stupid." Remus snapped back to reality, unaware he had been anywhere else, to Marlene getting up to drag James away from Lily onto the dance floor, Dorcas close behind not wanting to miss an opportunity to make fun of the situation about to unfold.

Lily went over to the nearest table, gesturing for Remus to join her. Peter, at some point, had given up on his friends to chat up various girls around the the hall, asking them to dance. 

"He's actually being pretty sweet tonight" Lily stated, "didn't even ask to dance. He was genuinely nice to me."

"Who? James?" Remus questioned, slightly shocked, "as in that James? James Potter?" He asked pointing to a rather excited Prongs on the dance floor.

"Yes, yes! I know it hard to believe, I'm quite shocked myself, I thought I was gonna have to slap him tonight!"

"Me too! Don't worry there's still time"

Remus looked up and caught Sirius watching him again, he felt his cheeks burning red (and hoped no one noticed). When Sirius realised that Remus had seen him, he gave a flirtatious wink (like he did with everyone) but the continued to hold eye contact for a moment or so, that Sirius Black grin glued to his face. Remus felt his heart flutter as he smiled back. 

Shaking his head slightly, he returned his attention to Lily as she started speaking again. 

"... even let him dance with me later if he stays like this. He just seems so... I dunno... I mean I could give him a chance tonight. What do you think?"

"Maybe." He responded, struggling to remained focussed, still thinking about that moment with Sirius. He thought that maybe it wasn't entirely impossible for Sirius to share his feelings; he supposed they had gotten closer recently. No, this is just wishful thinking! Why would he want you?!

"Dance with me Rem!" Lily jumped up and held a hand out to him.

"Lily, you know I'm a terrible dancer and you might make James jealous."

"Good! And I don't care, come ooon, I love this song!"

Remus caved and took her hand and the two made their way over to their friends. At the change of song Sirius and James had ditched their partners and decided to share a rather comical duet. Marlene and Dorcas even began cheering them on as they attempted various lifts (and failed). To conclude their duet, James and Sirius gave a gracious bow to their friends. James looked up (presumably seeing Lily with Remus) and gave Remus a stern look and moved forward to somehow drag Lily away. 

Thinking it best to avoid complicating the already complicated relationship of James and Lily, Remus stepped away, instead deciding to talk to Sirius. He was crestfallen, however, to discover Sirius had already moved off somewhere else and Remus had been to busy getting the glare from James to notice. Probably off with some girl. 

Remus turned to Lily, "I'm going to the courtyard for some fresh air. 'M not great with crowds" and he made his way to the entrance hall and out to the courtyard, not waiting to see if she'd actually heard him. 

Arriving in the courtyard, Remus slumped himself onto a wall in one of the archways lining the outdoor space, leaning his back against the frame. He reached into the inside pocket of his robes for his box of cigarettes and pulled one out, lighting it with his wand. Holding, the off-white cylinder between his forefinger and thumb, he brought it to rest on his lips, thinking. He wanted Sirius to see him the way he saw Sirius, but he couldn't help the screaming in the back of his mind telling him it was never going to happen. Nothing could ever happen between them. He should just move on. 

"Moony?"

***

(POV switch-Sirius)

Sirius bowed to his friends, at the end of his and James' duet – smirking to himself when James made a beeline for Lily – and made his way over to the drinks table.

"Alright Minnie?!" He chirped when he got there. 

She retorted with only a glare but Sirius could tell she was struggling the restrain her smile. 

He turned back with his drink in hand and looked towards his friends; someone was missing. He worried that he had scared Remus off with all the staring. He didn't mean to stare, he just couldn't help himself. Remus looked stunning in his dress robes, under the candlelight reflected off of the snow above them. Damn this crush is getting out of hand. 

"Oi, Evans!"

"What is it Black?"

"Where's Moony gone? Can't have given up on us already!"

"Courtyard" she replied, "says he's gone for 'fresh air' but I know that means he's smoking"

"He alright?" He asked, slightly more concerned than before but trying to hide it. Well done you've scared him off, he thought again. 

"I think so." She replied a bit too happily while she gave Sirius a knowing look. 

He quickly scurried out of the door and to the courtyard. 

*** 

(Back to Remus)

"Moony?"

Sirius. What is Sirius doing away from the ball. And why! Why him? Is the universe trying to torment me?

"Hey. What're you doing here?"

"Looking for you idiot. A certain redhead told me you were getting 'fresh air'" he said nodding to the cigarette in the taller-boy's hand. 

Remus rolled his eyes. "Well y'know me and crowds. Don't tend to mix very well."

Sirius moved closer and perched himself on the wall on the opposite side of the arch to Remus, leaning over to pull the cigarette away from his lips to take a puff himself – earning himself an annoyed gaze. 

"Oi!" Remus snapped, although there was no real malice behind the accusation.

"Sorry" Sirius smirked insincerely, stretching his arm out to had the fag back.

Remus shook his head, "nah keep it, I'll light another", and brought out another cylinder.

After a moments companionable silence, Remus asked: "what're you really doing out here?"

"Uhh looking for you, I thought I already said that."

"Well you found me... and you stayed... I was just wondering." He help but hope. 

"Oh, so I can't just decide to come sit with my dearest friend to keep him company, when he clearly doesn't want to go back to the ball just yet?" Sirius questioned, raising an accusatory eyebrow. 

"I thought James was your deerest friend." Remus quipped, earning a playful kick to the shin. 

Even outside, they could hear the muffled music blasting from the great hall. Right now it was some wizarding song Remus had never heard of, but at other times they played the occasional muggle tune.

Sirius was a huge fan of muggle music so it was no surprise to Remus that when the next muggle song could be heard, he was up on his feet, swaying to the rhythm. 

It was enchanting to watch Sirius moving so freely, so carelessly: his arms spread like wings as he swiftly span, his eyes shut, head leaning back gracefully. Remus eyed his lips and the glowing stick held between them. He was intoxicated just breathing in the sight of him. 

Sirius was moving ever so elegantly in his shining, black dress shoes, humming along to the familiar tune, when he removed the fag from his mouth and called Remus over to join him. 

"Nope. I'm quite happy watching thank you." 

"Come oooon!" Sirius whined, stepping over to Remus and grabbing him by the hand, pulling him to his feet. 

Remus 'begrudgingly' obliged, suppressing a smile, and put his cigarette out on the wall beside him.

He followed as Sirius dragged him further into the open-space of the courtyard – where his hand was brought above his head and he was spun to the music.

They flowed like liquid to the rhythm, simultaneously hiding blushes and grins as they moved around each other. 

At the close of the song it was all to much for Remus, he couldn't take it anymore. The pair stilled face to face, panting lightly, looking into each other's eyes and Remus moved slowly forward. He pressed a gentle kiss on Sirius' pink lips, only briefly, before pulling away. 

Sirius gazed at him with those magnificent grey eyes, his face inscrutable, before dropping the cigarette, still in his hand, onto the cold stone floor. He let go of Remus' hand, much to his dismay, then brought both – now free – hands to the sides of Remus' face before, once again, crashing their lips together.


End file.
